


All I See is You

by ElegantSurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nosebleed, Protective Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, not sure what this is, why are you reading these tags, worried louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSurrender/pseuds/ElegantSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the blood gushing from his nose, he couldn’t keep his thoughts on anything but the boy in front of him. He was just so… pretty. He smiled to himself, which only seemed to worry his boyfriend more. </p>
<p>“Why’re you smiling?” Louis asked confusedly, moving Harry’s bloody hand away, and replacing it with his, pinching his nose shut with a tissue. “You’re bleeding, and you’re fucking smiling.”</p>
<p>“Seeing you makes me happy.”</p>
<p>(or the one where Harry has a bloody nose and Louis takes care of him, and Harry really really loves Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See is You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I've been working on for nearly a year... which is sad considering it's only around 1000 words. Basically what happened was that I wrote most of it, then kept editing that, and never moved past. I finally sucked it up.
> 
> Not sure if the title works, but there it is. I did edit this, but I'm not the best editor, so please comment if you see anything that's incorrect. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy x

“Harry, Harry your nose! Ew!”

Harry wasn’t sure what Ni was talking about, so he raised his hands, lightly touching his nose. _Oh, ew, blood._

He always got nosebleeds when he was little, so essentially, he was sort-of used to it. But even after so many experiences with it, he still hated the sight of it. It freaked him out, knowing that just before, it had been freely surging through his veins.

Before he could even move to grab a tissue, Louis was in front of him, a box of Kleenex in his hands. His boyfriend had a concerned look on his face, fumbling to get a tissue out. Even with the blood gushing from his nose, he couldn’t keep his thoughts on anything but the boy in front of him. He was just so… _pretty_. He smiled to himself, which only seemed to worry his boyfriend more.

“Why’re you smiling?” Louis asked confusedly, moving Harry’s bloody hand away, and replacing it with his, pinching his nose shut with a tissue. “You’re bleeding, and you’re fucking smiling.”

“Seeing you makes me happy.” He hummed out, his voice squeaky due to his pinched-shut nose. Louis chuckled and blushed slightly, a blush he always tried to hide.

Whenever Harry got the beautiful crimson to come out on his cheeks, Louis either looked away, or would cover his cheeks with his tiny hands. He would always protest, either tilting his chin to face him, or taking Louis’s hands in his. He loved that color more than any other one.

Louis looked away this time to hide it, and while he really wanted to see it, he wasn’t going to touch his face with his bloody hand.

Even with Louis taking care of him, he was still losing a lot of blood. Not a dangerous amount, but still more than someone should in a day. And considering he hadn’t eaten yet, what happened next really wasn’t that surprising. At least, it wasn’t for Harry.

His vision started getting spotty, and Louis wasn’t the one to notice Harry’s face change. Liam had been walking by, and had instantly grabbed his arm, which was the only thing that kept him upright. While he didn’t black out, his knees had given out a bit, causing him to lose his stance.

He always tended to get dizzy during bleeds, because on top of him losing blood, like noted, blood made him feel weird. And that weirdness often left him feeling woozy, but it was nothing sitting down couldn’t fix.

Louis immediately freaked, and both him and Liam and led him to a chair. “I’m fine, just don’t like blood. Sorry Lou.” He whispered out, knowing that even if his boyfriend didn’t believe him entirely, Louis would calm down at least a little; and he was right. Louis calmed slightly, and kneeled down in front of him, changing out the bloody tissue he had for a new one. He shielded it from Harry’s vision, and a wave of love rushed through him.

The little things always got to him, always reminded him of how much he really loved Louis. The first time he realized he truly loved Louis was in the bath, after some stressful day at work. He could remember that they had argued, but it was something stupid, and they ended up having makeup sex right then and there. And after that, they bathed together, sticky and sweaty. It all came to him when Louis had just finished washing his hair, and had started rinsing it. He had told him to close his eyes, and he had, but Louis had gone farther than that. He had taken his little hand and shielded his eyes from all the soap. While it was something little, it was really sweet, and it made Harry’s heart swell. And from that point, he knew he really really _really_ loved Louis.

“Harry, Harry? Are you still with me?”

He didn’t even realize he had shut his eyes. He quickly opened them, a frowning Louis being revealed. He could see his older boyfriend take a breath in relief, and he frowned. Harry hated when he was distressed, and he hated it even more when he was the reason for it.

“Yeah, was just thinkin’. I love you, Louis.”

Louis looked at him funny for a moment, but then he smiled, and Harry couldn’t help but smile too. “You’re the weirdest, cutest thing. I love you too, sweetheart.”

Harry’s nose eventually stopped bleeding, and Louis exclaimed “you’re free!” loud enough for the entire neighborhood to probably hear. Harry could only giggle as he stood, wrapping his arms around his little boyfriend. Louis always complained about being short, but he knew Louis loved it as much as he did.

Once they pulled away, Harry whispered “Thank you for helping me.”

Louis offered him his signature grin, and gave his cheek a small kiss. “Of course, that’s what I’m here for.”

Harry giggled under his breath, his cheeks turning that familiar color he always sees on Louis. He shook his head though, putting both of his hands on Louis’s face after they pulled apart. “You’re here to love me as much as I love you.”

Louis beamed at his words, and in return, Harry smiled back at him and kissed his nose. Louis’s cheeks immediately burned, but this time, he didn’t turn away. He moved Harry’s hands from his face instead, and held them both tightly.

“Let’s go find you a new shirt, yeah? One that doesn’t have your DNA all over it.”

Harry nodded slowly, and let Louis drag him towards the dressing room. The entire time, he kept his eyes planted on the smaller boy in front of him, who was oblivious to how much fond was in his eyes right now.

He should’ve felt disgusted, as his shirt was practically soaked with blood. But no, his mind was only on Louis, who was happily in his own world as he tried to pick out a shirt.

Louis eventually turned his head, and he smiled lightly, tilting his head to the side. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Harry let out another hum, letting the words slip off his tongue: “I’m just honored to be able to love someone as lovely as you.”

Louis shook his head, his smile growing wider. “Okay, how much blood did you lose?”

Harry giggled for the hundredth time as he rolled his eyes, taking the shirt Louis finally selected. It was one of Liam’s bigger shirts, which he must have left behind. “I love you, Louis.”

He took his blood-stained shirt off, and replaced it with the fresh one. His eyes then met with Louis’s again, and he felt like time had suddenly froze. Then he heard the words that always made his heart flutter, and he beamed widely.

“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
